Can't Keep Secrets
by SummerLove25
Summary: Brooke Davis is scared. She has secrets, she has a past full of pain, she doesn't trust and she doesn't let people in. Only loves one thing in her life completely but with a new town, new school and new friends her secrets are bound to come out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Things to know:**

**Brooke is 18 and not from Tree Hill.**

**She knows no one and most the stuff on the show has happened just Haley never left with Chris and Lucas isn't really as sweet and innocent, he is kind of a man whore I think I am not sure yet and him and Nathan have gotten along throughout high school but not close until Nathan started dating Haley, who is still Lucas's best friend.**

**I am planning on not having the whole Leyton thing ever happening but I might. But there will be NO Leyton this story just maybe they use to date but never worked out because they were better friends.**

**Well I own nothing because if I did Brucas would still be together and Jake would have never left haha**

**But please enjoy :)**

First days of school are always nerve racking. But being a senior living pretty much on your own and a new town, and new school knowing no one, it's more than nerve racking.

Brooke Davis just moved here from a small town in Texas and is starting school at Tree Hill High today. Her parents bought her a house and put money in her bank account telling her that she needs to get a job and once she graduates she is on her own and they will no longer help. Well that's what her mom says but her mother doesn't know her father is still sending her money every month telling her to hold off on the job right now because he knows she can't balance her hectic life right now and a job.

Looking at her schedule she sees she has English first period, American Government second, lunch then study hall and then gym. Figuring she could skip lunch and just stay at home for study hall she would be able to be home about an hour and a half giving Lydia a break to get done what she needs to have done for the day before coming back for gym.

Walking down the hall people turn to look at her and it makes her grow nervous, wondering if they already know about her life. About her just moving here and the things she has going on. But she quickly shakes that off as being paranoid and they are only looking at her because she is the new girl and everyone is always curious about the new kid especially in a school this small. She hears the bell for first period and she feels like she has been walking around forever.

Brooke looks down at her paper realizing she is already completely lost and not sure how the hell to get to her first period. "Oh my god I am sorry." She apologizes when she turns the corner smacking right into someone.

"Oh its fine I am a total klutz, I was so not paying attention to where I was going." The girl tells her picking up her books then smiling brushing her hair over her shoulder, "Hey I'm Haley James- Scott."

"Oh umm… Brooke Davis." Brooke smiles shaking her hand as she tries to juggle her purse, book bag and then books and piles of paper the front office just handed her, "I am actually glad I smacked into you I am new and completely lost."

"Oh well let's see what you got here." she says taking the paper from Brooke's hand and as she reads over Brooke's schedule. Brooke takes in this girls body language. She stands as if she is shy but comes across as very outgoing. She moves her glass to the tip of her nose reading Brooke's schedule and on occasions mumbles an hmmm…on top of that she has a gold band on her left ring finger. Now that could mean anything but it interreges Brooke to what exactly that means because she seems a little too young to be married. "Well you have second with me and you also have gym." She says bring Brooke out of her thoughts, "Your first period is also on the way to mine, I can show you." she smiles handing Brooke back her paper.

"Thanks so much, I am sure I am already late." Brooke frowns figuring being late the first day is not the best thing.

"Oh don't worry you aren't that late and plus I got you covered, your just lucky you are new." Haley laughs and Brooke nods not sure what she really means, "No just follow my lead." She says and Brooke again nods still not sure what is going on, "Umm…Mr. Gibson." Haley says knocking on the door.

"Oh Mrs. Scott what do I owe this pleasure because I am more than sure you aren't on my roster." The older gentlemen smiles. "You aren't here already to get Nathan out of class?" he teases and the class snickers making Haley blush and Brooke glances in the room looking over at some dark headed boy she assumes is Nathan since he gives Haley a wink.

"Nope not today," she laughs and he just nods, "But this is Brooke Davis." She says grabbing Brooke's arm pulling her into class and Brooke feels the whole room staring at her already trying to figure her out. "She is new and I was just giving her a tour of the school." She explains and Brooke quickly learns the whole follow my lead thing, "You are her first period and I just wanted you to meet her before I just drop her off."

"Oh well Miss Davis have a seat, I am Mr. Gibson nice of you to join our little school." He smiles and Brooke nods.

"Oh and Nate…" Haley calls over to the boy who winked at her a few moments before, "Brooke has Government with us will you show her after this class?" Haley offers and Brooke quickly likes this girl.

"Yeah babe that's fine. Love you." he smiles proudly and Brooke is almost in awe that this guy just told his girlfriend in front of this whole classroom he loves her, Brooke's old boyfriend never did that, he only really said I love you in private and it was after Brooke would say it to him first. She always felt like it was forced and now that she has moved she is more than sure it was forced because he didn't love her, never did.

"Love you too." Haley smiles blowing him a kiss before heading out the door. Brooke stands there awkwardly until her teacher tells her she can sit anywhere she wants and Brooke slowly looks around the room to where to sit until the Nathan guy waves her over.

"You can sit here. Hales will kill me if I don't make you comfortable." He laughs and Brooke smiles sitting down in the back row next to him, "Nathan Scott." He says reaching out his hand.

"Brooke Davis." Brooke says then realizes he said Scott, like Haley said Scott and unless they are brother and sister which she prays to god they aren't since they seem a little too friendly to be brother and sister then it means they are married and that ring was a wedding ring. She let out a small laugh to herself falling back in her seat thinking, she thought her life was weird.

Brooke found English boring, she just sat there most the class with her chin resting on her hand just wanting to go home and make sure everything is ok. She talked to Nathan some and he seemed really sweet, much like Haley and Brooke started to wonder if the whole school was just really nice and polite.

"So you excited about government?" Nathan jokes as the bell finally rings releasing them to their next period.

"Well I hope it is just as exciting as English." Brooke laughs throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking out of the classroom with Nathan.

"Yeah I know what you mean. English is not my thing; my brothers yes me not at all." Nathan says with a small laugh.

"Oh me neither I am not good with words and get bored easily when I am reading. I swear all those books Mr. Gibson told us we have to read this semester are going to swallow me whole." Brooke frowns a bit thinking about it. Their teacher told them that they had definitely 5 books to read maybe one more and with Brooke's busy schedule she knew her grades like most of her high school years since freshman year will slip.

"Well if you ever need a tutor I'm sure Luke, my brother, will be more than happy to help." Nathan tells Brooke bringing her out of her thoughts and Brooke just nods as the walk into the next class. "Hey baby." Nathan smiles sitting down his book bag and kissing Haley.

"Hey." She smiles kissing him again before turning to Brooke, "Hey Brooke how has your first day been so far?" she asks and Brooke is again amazed at how amazingly sweet this girl is. She has known Brooke about an hour only talked to her for about 10 minutes and already acts like they are best friends, Brooke really likes that.

"It's ok, I mean I just told Nathan how English is not my subject." Brooke says blowing a piece of hair out of her face as she takes a seat next to Haley.

"Oh yeah I know what you mean." Haley agrees.

"What? No you don't Hales you are an all A student who tutored me in English and math." Nathan laughs at his wife.

"Well doesn't mean I don't find it somewhat hard." she shrugs turning her attention back to Brooke, "But don't worry Mr. Gibson is pretty easy, well not easy but fair and if you need help he is all for helping as long as you seem to put forth an effort." Haley explains and Brooke just nods as the teacher walks in and starts talking.

Everyone takes their seat and Brooke again falls back in her desk checking her phone to see that it's almost 11. Which means Lydia probably just finished cleaning up and is just hanging out until Brooke gets home to give her, her break.

_Break_ Brooke laughs thinking about it, she wishes she had a break in her life sometimes.

The class is soon over and Brooke was glad to share it with Haley because the talk pretty much all period which made it seem to speed by faster.

"You have lunch right?" Haley asks as the pick up their bags and walk out of the class.

"Yeah but I was going to skip and head home for a little bit." Brooke tells her.

"Oh come on I know the first day you may have been nervous about going to lunch not knowing anyone and sitting alone, but you can sit with us." Haley explains, "Plus you can meet all out friends."

"I don't know I really should head home for a bit." Brooke says not really wanting to explain why she needed to get home so bad.

"Our first day and she is already ditching us." Nathan fake frowns shaking his head making both Brooke and Haley laugh.

"Ok I will umm…I will just stay for lunch." Brooke decides figuring one day would be ok.

"Great." Haley smiles as she takes Nathan's hand in hers.

"But you two go ahead I really need to make a call." Brooke tells them as she grabs her phone out of her purse holding it up looking for service.

"Oh ok if you need to make a call you may want to try the gym it is like the only place to get any service." Nathan says and Brooke nods not sure where that is, "its right there." he laughs pointing behind her and Brooke laughs.

"Right…Thanks." She says walking towards the big double wooden doors. "I will find you both when I am done." She tells them and they nod as she walks into the large gymnasium. "Ugh." Brooke frowned as she wanders the gym with her phone in the air trying to find service.

"You may want to try over by the locker rooms." Brooke heard some say as she turned to see a tall blonde standing in the middle of the gym with a basketball tucked under his arm.

"Umm…thanks." Brooke smiles looking at him a little longer before turning back around, "Umm…" she says turning back to face him and he takes a shot before turning to face her, "Where are the locker rooms exactly?" she questions feeling kind of dumb and he just laughs shaking his head walking over to her and as he moves closer she quickly realizes how gorgeous he actually is.

"Right over here." he laughs standing next to her and point to a back hall, "Come on I will show you the best spot." He says as he starts walking but Brooke just stays still not really wanting to walk to the back to some kind of dark hallway with some random guy. "You coming?" he questions turning around to face her realizing he wasn't following.

"Umm…"

"I don't bite." He chuckles "I mean unless you want me too." He smirks raising an eye brow at her.

"I certainly don't." Brooke protested almost angry he would even say that to her but he just laughs a little.

"I was just kidding." He laughs looking her up and down a second, "Well not really but come on you really can't get any service in this place other than the locker rooms so if that phone call is important…" he trails off.

"Yeah…yeah it is." Brooke says a little nervously as she follows him and he shows her where to stand. She pulls out her phone looking up at him wondering if he was just going to stand there smiling at her as she made this important private phone call.

"Oh yeah sorry." He apologies as he walks back into the gym leaving Brooke alone as she quickly dials her house and waits forever and no one picks up. She hangs up calling Lydia's cell but again no answer and Brooke becomes very nervous.

"Damn it." She curses hanging up as she walks out of the locker room.

"Have a nice call?" the blonde questions.

"No…" Brooke snaps storming past him and out the door hearing him mumbling an ok before the door slammed. Figuring she didn't have time to find Haley or Nathan Brooke quickly got to her car and headed straight home and the normal 10 minute drive or so felt like an eternity in Brooke's mind.

When she finally pulled into the driveway she wasn't sure if she was relieved to see Lydia's car in the driveway or not. Turning off the car and Brooke ran quickly to her front door freaking when she found it unlocked.

"Lydia!" she yelled as she ran franticly around her house searching for her, "Lydia where are you!?" she yelled running to her room, then the kitchen and living room, then every other room in the house until she heard some music. "Lydia!" she freaked running into the pool house to find her.

"Brooke what are you doing here?" Lydia questioned turning off the vacuum and looking at her watch, "You still have school."

"I know I was going to give you a break but then I tried calling and you didn't answer and I just freaked." Brooke explained looking around the pool house until her eyes landed on just what she was looking for.

"Everything is fine." Lydia smiles picking up the small child in her arms and walking over to Brooke, "We are fine."

"I know I just needed to see her." Brooke said finally catching her breath and taking the small baby in her arms. "Hey baby girl have you been good today?"

"I always good." The baby babbled.

"Yes you are sweetie." Brooke smiled kissing the top of her head and moving her to her other hip, "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Love you too mommy." The baby yawned snuggling into her mother's arms.

"You should really get to school Brooke." Lydia says in the motherly tone that Brooke sometimes so desperately needs to hear, "Emma is fine."

"I know she is." Brooke smiled at her three year old who was starting to drift off to sleep in her arms, "But I think first I am going to put my baby to bed."

**Ok this is my very first story and I know the first chapter maybe a little well bad but I will get better I promise. I mean I know where I want this story to go but didn't really know how to start the first chapter, but I hope you all review anyway :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for not updating sooner.**

**But again I own nothing but enjoy anyway haha**

**:D**

**

* * *

**

Rolling out of bed Brooke groan since her body was begging her to crawl back into the warm bed and go back to sleep. It was almost 6 and she knew she had to get up to shower get ready for school and feed Emma before Lydia got her but she was so tired still.

She didn't go back to school yesterday for gym and felt bad skipping her first day but figured hell it was gym it wasn't that big of a deal. She actually felt bad for ditching Haley and Nathan but figured they were the type of people that didn't hold a grudge if she explained something just came up. They seemed like they were pretty cool like that.

Brooke wrapped herself in her big white robe and tip toed into her daughter's bedroom and saw the three year old snuggling to her purple monkey she never left the house without. Emma was her mother in every way. She had her skin color, her dark brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders and even had her dimples. She had Brooke's smirk and her attitude, she had Brooke's way of getting what she wanted but then she had one thing that was all Emma's father and that was her blue eyes with a hint of red and green. They were truly beautiful and even though she hated him, hated him for leaving her with their child she dealt with it.

Brooke was always the good one. She was the one who never really got in trouble, maybe partly because her parents where never home, but even with school she was never in trouble. She never failed a class but she was far from the straight A student. When she first started high school she was the popular cheerleader, with the cute boyfriend and even as a freshman, everyone knew who Brooke Davis was.

Yet then her junior boyfriend, Mick Kennedy talked her into having sex. He said he loved her, all their friends did it why shouldn't they. That it would all be fine. So after thinking about it for a couple months Brooke gave in and slept with him. She was only 15 at the time and was scared to death the whole time and truth is the first time they did it, it really wasn't that great. Brooke didn't know what the hell everyone talked about sex so much because she personally did enjoy it that much.

Yet soon it got better, it became more enjoyable and soon something she thought was not boring, but not really great turned into something that she did actually enjoy. She loved being with Mick in that way and she loved being able to say he was mine. The star quarterback every girl wanted was_ her_ boyfriend.

He was so unbelievable gorgeous he was. With his naturally tanned body and his big muscular arms. He had jet black hair and then his scruff that made him just look so much hotter she thought. She thought she was so in love but that was just being naïve and young. At 15 you don't know love and at 15 she was completely wrong.

When she told him she was pregnant he was actually there for her. He supported her and they weighed out the options and when she decided she wanted the baby. Their baby he was there for her, he went to every doctor's appointment and even stayed over at her house so one he could one watch her and two go out when she had her weird ass midnight cravings.

He was really great, and he told her everyday it would be fine, he loved her and that they would work it all out. He held her baby girl first and he named her Emma Grace Davis-Kennedy. The look on his face when he smiled at their baby in his arms was a look Brooke would never forget. And when he smiled looking up at the mother of his child she would never forget when he said,

"Our baby Brooke. We made this gorgeous little girl. I never thought I could love something so much that I just met."

And she cried. She cried happy tears and for awhile thought it would all be ok but it wasn't.

A year past and he went off to college, a college that wasn't his first choice and though he didn't resent Emma, you could tell he resented Brooke; telling her that he would be out doing great things, having fun in college and enjoying life if _she _was just more careful. She just laughed telling him she was more than sure he forgot the condom and that last time she checked it took two to make a baby.

They fought all the time; they fought about everything even if it was as small as the radio in the car. They would pick at each other and soon the love they thought they shared turned into hate and loath. They grow to despise one another and poor Emma was caught in the middle of all the fighting until Brooke couldn't take it anymore.

She told him she was leaving, she was moving towns, moving states and he could do whatever the hell he wanted. If he wanted to go to college on the other side of the world go for it because it didn't matter she wouldn't be there anymore so he did. She honestly didn't think he would actually leave her but he did she thought he would tell her they would fix it and beg her to stay but he didn't. And with an occasional visit to see his daughter and a phone call every night to say good night and one every morning to say have a good day they both gave up and moved on.

Brooke sighed brushing her daughter's soft hair out of her face and leaning in kissing her head softly, "Mommy loves you baby girl." She whispers as she walks to the bathroom and stripping out of her long sleeve shirt and short cheerleading shorts and climbing in the shower letting the hot water relax her body.

She loved her daughter she did. Emma was the most important person in all of Brooke's life and she never would love anything as much as she loved that little girl but sometimes she just wished she was a normal 18 year old.

That she could go to sport events and parties. That she could sleep over at a best friend's house laughing about boys and the latest celebrate gossip. She wanted to have a boyfriend, someone to love her but she knew that all that was out of the question.

She couldn't go to parties because she had to be home to put Emma to bed. She couldn't go to football games or basketball games because she couldn't bring Emma there with her and not because she was embarrassed because she wasn't. But back home she was the teen mom everyone talked about. The Davis daughter who got pregnant at 15 and almost flunked out of school her junior year. They all talked, they all whispered when she walked by and she didn't want that here. She would go out with Emma of course, like this morning she was taking her for breakfast but she wasn't going to go to school with a baby on her hip that was just way too much to handle.

But back to her other point, the main point and that was love. She knew she wasn't going to find it. She never was at least for a while because no 18 year old high school boy wants a girlfriend with a baby. They don't want someone with that much baggage and they don't want someone with an already made family and Brooke didn't blame them for that, but it did make things a little lonely. Hell a lot lonely.

Brooke shook her head from all the self pity she had because she knows this is all because of her. Her choices and she must live with them. She chose to sleep with Mick, she choose to not be protected that night and she choose it all so whatever happened was all her fault and she must live with that.

After getting out of the shower and dressed, she did her makeup and finished her hair getting all ready for school. She was about to put her stuff in her car but heard a crying little girl that made her stop. "Baby girl what's wrong?" Brooke rushed into the little girl's room swooping her in her arms, "Shhh...Its ok mommy's got you." she tried to sooth her little girl rubbing her back softly.

"It was scary mommy." Emma cried in her mom's shoulder.

"What was baby girl did you have another bad dream?" she asked and Emma just nodded her head. "It's ok I have you. Your awake everything is ok now." She told her bouncing her up and down as Emma's cries slowed down. "Let's get you dressed." She said walking over to her dresser and pulling out some clothes but still trying to calm her crying daughter in her arms. She laid Emma down changing her diaper.

Emma was on her way to being potty trained. She was slowly starting to get it so Brooke had moved her to pull ups just not when she slept. At night just in case she put her in a diaper just so there weren't any accidents. She pulled over a pink long sleeve shirt over Emma's head then grabbed Emma's brown corduroy jumper and pulling it also over her head. "You want your white shoes or your boots?" Brooke asked and wasn't surprised at all when Emma pointed at her brown Ugg boots. "Thought so." She smiled keeping one hand on her daughter as she leaned over grabbing a pair of white stocking and her Uggs slipping them on.

"How do I look mommy?" Emma asks doing a small twirl.

"Gorgeous sweetie." She smiles kissing her with a big muah making Emma giggle, "Now come on mommy is starving." She says dragging out starving as she picked up Emma and grabbed her purse and book bag grabbing her cell and keys and walking to her car.

"What we eating?" Emma asked as Brooke put her in her car seat.

"I don't know baby girl we will just have to drive around and see what we can find." She tells her shutting the door and walking over to her door and claiming in. She didn't even start the call before her cell phone rang and with a growl answered, "Hey." She said short already pissed off.

"_Hey Brooke can I talk to my daughter please?_" _Mick asked._

"Yeah here she is._" _Brooke paused turning in her chair seeing Emma playing with her purple monkey "Baby girl daddy is on the phone." She told her and though she grew to hate Mick still smiled when she saw the look on her daughters face finding out her dad was on the phone.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed as Brooke put the car in reverse and drove out of her driveway. She road in silence just listening to her 3 year old babbling in the back seat to her daddy. Brooke just smiled as Emma told him, well tried to tell him about some toy she got. Emma was smart, no doubt about that she was much like her dad in that way but her talking though it was pretty decent for a three year old still had its moments of making no since. "Mommy." Emma sang out and Brooke looked at her in the mirror seeing her daughter stretching out her cell for her to take.

"Hey." Brooke said again, still short and still with signs of being annoyed.

"_Hey Brooke how is everything?_"

"Well it would be better if I had help but I am managing." Brooke growled into the phone as she looked up seeing a small café sign and parking in front of it.

"_Brooke you didn't have to leave._"_ Mick sighed in the phone. Though they fought all the time he still loved Brooke, he still loved her and missed her and missed his daughter. Things just all went downhill after awhile and neither seemed to be able to climb back up it._

"You didn't ask me to stay either._" _

"_I miss you._"

"You miss Emma not me." Brooke sighs falling back in her chair letting out a long breath. So maybe hate was a strong word, she didn't hate Mick. Hated their situation but not him, just got tired of it all. The fighting the crying, the pain, just all of it.

"_No I miss you!_" _Mick argued and could picture her sitting there looking sad but trying to fight her tears trying to not prove she was upset by all this, "Do you miss me?"_

"Please don't ask me that Mick._" _Brooke frowned and felt a single tear slowly slip down her cheek.

"_Baby just tell me you miss me too._" _He begged, he just needed to hear it. He wanted to hear it._ _He messed up he did. He should have begged her to stay, begged her not to leave but he didn't. He just watched as both the girls in his life walked away and he hated himself for not fighting for them. Fighting for him and Brooke and finding a way to make it work._

"I got to go." Brooke said and cursed when her voice cracked but shutting the phone quickly. She hated when he did that. When he begged her to tell him she missed him and wanted him back, they aren't supposed to be she accepted that. They had a child that both of them loved but they weren't supposed to end up together and when he said stuff like that it just made things harder. "You ready to eat?" Brooke asked pulling back her composer and wiping her cheek and nose before climbing out of the car and getting her daughter out. "Come on let's getting something good."

"Something good." Emma agreed holding onto her mom as they walked into the small café.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and sorry for no other characters in this chapter but Brooke but this was just some background on everything. The next chapter will be long and it will be put up a lot sooner promise.**

**Well I hope you all enjoy and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter and sorry for the kinda long update but enjoy**

**:D**

**

* * *

**

Brooke strolled across the street with Emma humming in her arms. Brooke was still tired; she was tired of the talk with Mick but also just tired in general. She tossed and turned all night and as she starts moving around her body is really starting to hate her for it.

They walked into the small café a small bell going off alerting the waitress someone was there as the dark headed woman looked up with a sweet smile. "I'll be right with you honey." She smiled and Brooke nodded as she looked around the small place. There were many tables though they weren't really full, but that didn't surprise Brooke since it was only 7 in the morning. But the place was comfortable feeling, even though it was, what Brooke guessed kind of a little restaurant it had this home feeling, a feeling Brooke hadn't ever experienced before but figured it would feel something like this.

"Here you go Keith, your regular mess of heart attack on a plate." The older woman laughed handing the older gentleman a plate covered in food.

"You know Karen referring to your own food as heart attack on a plate may not be the way to go about things. I mean seriously what makes you think I will come back for a thing as a heart attack." The man chuckled making the older woman, who Brooke heard name being Karen laughed.

"Yeah I am very concerned that you are going to stop coming around." She rolled her eyes as she walked over where Brooke was at. "Sorry about the wait." She apologized.

"Oh no its fine we were still looking at the menu." Brooke smiles shifting Emma in her arms.

"Well who is this gorgeous little thing?" Karen asked.

"This is Emma." Brooke introduced, "Emma this is umm…"

"Karen." She smiled taking Emma's little hand with a smile, "Well hello sweetie you are adorable." She smiled as Emma snuggled into Brooke's arm.

"Emma can you say thank you?" Brooke asked shifting Emma to look at her.

"Tank you." Emma mumbled clearly losing all her energy from before.

"Sorry she isn't normally the shy type, she is kind of like..Err..." Brooke paused not sure if she wanted to say her, since that would make Emma her daughter, which of course she is but still you don't want a stranger in a small town knowing you're a single mom, an 18 year old single mom.

"Mommy I sweepy." Emma whined and Brooke looked at Karen who just kept staring at her.

"I know baby girl I am just getting you your food." Brooke tells her rubbing her back and quickly ordering her the food. Karen doesn't say anything, doesn't make a comment just takes the order and heads to the back while Brooke stands trying to wipe of the embarrassing feeling and the feeling of wondering what the woman behind the counter thought of her.

"I was seventeen." Karen smiled handing Brooke over their food and Brooke looks at her confused. "When I had my son, I was seventeen." She clarifies.

"Fifteen." Brooke whispers moving a sleeping Emma to her other arm.

"Why don't you sit down?" Karen offered pointing at a couple chairs.

"No I must really get home; I mean I need to… I don't want…" Brooke stutters not really sure what she was trying to say, not sure how really to word I don't want the world knowing about my daughter.

"I have a baby pin in the back Emma can nap in and you can sit and eat." Karen all but ordered in a mother tone taking Emma before Brooke could object.

"Ok…" Brooke whispers to herself as Karen walks off and Brooke questions why she just let a stranger walk off with her baby. Yet this woman was different, she liked this woman in the short 10 minutes she talked to her, she trusted her.

"Now I want you to eat." Karen said walking over to Brooke who sat at the bar.

"Not to be rude or anything but why...why are you being so nice to me?" Brooke asked taking a sip of her coffee and hoping she didn't offend Karen in some way.

"Because you have dark circles under your eyes. Your body is in the stage of hating you because it's so tired. You probably spent most the night thinking about how you were going to get through the next day. How you are going to do everything you want to do and still raise that precious girl in the back. Your clearly still in high school which means in an hour you have to sit through 6 hours of pretty much hell…" she says making Brooke laugh, "And because you're doing all this on your own."

"How did you…"

"Because I again had a son at 17. I spent countless nights, blaming his father for leaving, blaming myself for getting pregnant and then hating myself knowing I could never give the one thing I loved most everything he wanted and needed. I lived on my own, worked my ass off but it never seemed to be enough. I always seemed to fall short of it all and no matter how hard I worked, the hours I put in I seemed to always struggle. And as everyone else's life went on around me…"

"Yours stopped." Brooke finished and Karen just nodded, "I'm not like ashamed of her." she whispers rubbing her finger along the rim of her coffee cup, "I just sometimes wish just for a day that I could just be an 18 year old high school student, not an 18 year old single mom in high school."

"Trust me you don't have to explain to me anything. I love Lucas more than anything but it doesn't mean that there wasn't days I just wanted to be a teenager one more day." Karen smiles patting Brooke on her hand, "Speak of the devil." She says and Brooke sees her entire face light up.

"Hey mom." Brooke hears someone say turning around to see who it is and her eyes widen recognizing him from the day before.

"Shit." she whispered turning in her chair real quick, "Please don't say anything." Brooke begged Karen before Lucas got over to them and Karen just gives her a look but doesn't say anything before Lucas is by their side.

"Can I have a coffee please?" Lucas smiled leaning on the counter and dragging out please which made Brooke smile some since it sounded just like Emma when she asks her for something.

"Sure thing I will be right back." Karen nods heading off into the back.

Brooke just sits there focusing on her coffee cup as Lucas stands there leaning on the counter drumming his figures on the counter, "Hey I know you." she hears him say and Brooke just nods taking a long sip of her coffee. "I take your phone call didn't go well."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to come across so…" Brooke pauses thinking for the right word since she did come across a little, "bitchy."

"Oh don't worry about it." He says waving his hand at her, "I mean you're hot so it's completely excused." He tells her making her blush some. "Lucas." he smiles reaching out his hand.

"Brooke." She smiles taking it.

"So you're new?"

"Umm…yeah yesterday was my first day. I actually skipped my last period so I am not too excited to go today." She laughs.

"Nahh don't worry. What class do you have that you skipped?" he smiled taking a seat next to her and Brooke takes him in. His smile is gorgeous, his hair is the cutest cut, a little long but not too long and he has the most gorgeous piercing blue eyes. Everything pretty much the opposite of her ex, well minus his eyes but still they are a little different.

"I umm…" Brooke trailed off trying to remember what he asked, "Oh umm...it was just gym."

"Oh well then I wouldn't worry. Coach is pretty laid back about it but how about I help you out. Meet me outside the gym and I will personally introduce you into the Coach and will take full blame for making you skip." He grins placing his hand on his chest.

"Well thanks but that's ok. I mean I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Oh please Coach loves me." he laughs, "So seriously just meet me." he says again and Brooke smiles since it's kind of like he is begging but not really begging for her to meet him. Lucas just didn't seem like the really begging for a girl type.

"Umm…well ok if you want me too sure." Brooke shrugs as she finishes her coffee.

"Oh I definitely want you too." He smirks and Brooke just kinks her eyebrow at him. He was cute, really cute but she could tell there was more to this guy then his little sweet persona right now, way more.

"Here you go sweetie." Karen comes back handing him his coffee.

"Well thank ya mama I am off to school." He smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek, "And Brooke I will see you later." He winked walking out.

Brooke watched him go with a small smile before turning in her chair shaking her head but then looking up at Karen who had her eyebrow raised looking at her, "Oh no that wasn't what you think." Brooke tells her quickly, "He just umm…he just was saying that because he was going to help me with the coach in gym…I mean it's not like he wants to see me later as in see me see me." she rambles.

"I didn't say anything." Karen smiled as she wiped off the counter.

"I know but I mean I wouldn't do that. I mean I wouldn't go out with a guy, I mean not that he is a guy he is you son. And not that he isn't cute because he is gorgeous I mean he is gorgeous for your son. Not that you aren't gorgeous so its shock your son is gorgeous or anything because you are both very attractive, she rambles and just smiles nodding her head "But I have Emma and I mean I don't want a guy and I don't want you to think I am going to be like after your son because like I said I have Emma." She tells her and shakes her head staring at her cup, "I mean…"

"Brooke I didn't say anything." Karen smiled but then both heard a cry of a small child made her look back.

"Oh that's Emma. I better go get her." Brooke smiled sadly standing up and walking over to her daughter picking her up, "Mommy's got you." she smiled patting Emma on the back making her stop crying some and snuggle to her mother's shoulder, "Umm…thanks Karen for you know the talk and the food and stuff." She smiles at the older woman who nods.

"Us single mom's half to stick together. See you later honey." She smiled and Brooke nodded walking out to her car and running home to drop off Emma before heading to school.

* * *

Brooke felt guilty walking into school, she really wanted to find Haley and Nathan and apologize she was rude yesterday. She knew she should have told them she was leaving but she was freaked about if Emma was hurt or something and Emma will always come first. She also made a mental note to get Haley's number just in case she needed to run after promising to meet again.

She also thought about Lucas as she walked into the school. He was so amazingly sweet but she knew there was so much more to him then a cute sweet face, because as sweet as he seemed no one that cute and charming is as sweet as they seem. There was definitely more to him and for some reason she wanted to know, wanted it to be gym already just so she could see him, talk to him.

"Fancy seeing you here." she heard a deep voice say and smiled some turning to see Lucas, then feeling a little freaked how he did that right when she was thinking about him.

"Well I told you I had school here." she smiled holding her books close to her chest as she talked to him, well not really talk more like stare at him.

"May I walk you to class?" he smiled and Brooke was just about to say yes when some way to perky blonde bounced over almost knocking her out of the way to talk to him.

"Lucas I have been looking for you all morning." The perky girl smiled up at him and Brooke just kind of looked at her then Lucas, then sorta figuring him out a little.

"Umm…hey Claire." He said not too pleased with her being there. He was really trying to get Brooke to walk with him and Claire popping up on him kind of ruined that plan.

"So I was wondering what you were doing after school or even now I mean if you want to skip I am totally for that." she told him and Brooke just started to wonder if she was invisible or something because other then smashing Brooke from in front of Lucas she hasn't even looked at Brooke and Brooke though wanted to go through senior year in the new school invisible this wasn't exactly what she meant.

"You know Lucas…" Brooke spoke and the girl whipped around to look at her, "Thanks for the offer but I think I am just going to walk myself." She half smiled as she started to walk to class.

"No Brooke wait!" he called scooting past Claire to catch up with her, "I want to walk you."

"No its fine you seem busy plus I have to find someone before class so I'll just see you later." She smiles and he just kind of nods a little disappointed he can't walk her.

"But you're still going to meet me before gym right?"

"Oh umm…sure I'll see you then." she smiles patting his chest and walking off.

Though she wanted to see and talk to him she was kind of glad that weird perky blonde came up since she really wanted to find Haley and liked she hoped when she turned the corner lucky her Nathan and Haley were both standing by a locker and laughing.

"Umm Haley…" She called and they both turned around with smiles on their face, but Brooke thinks the smile was more for the fact they were around the people they love instead of really her so much.

"Brooke hey." Haley greeted grabbing a notebook out o her locker, "We missed you yesterday."

"Did you get lost on your way back to the lunch room?" Nathan teased making Brooke small and relax some.

"Yeah about that I'm really sorry. I tried that phone call and some things went…well they weren't ok and I needed to head home. I was going to find ya'll but I didn't know where and I don't have your number." She kind of frowns and they both laugh as Nathan holds out his hand, "What?"

"Give me your phone silly girl." He laughed and Brooke mouthed an oh grabbing it and pulling it out "So here is both mine and Hales number which means no excuse for standing us up next time." he jokes programming both his and his wife number into her phone then calling both theirs as they saved Brooke's.

"Ok I won't stand you up ever again." she laughed also saving their numbers.

"Oh no…" Haley frowns looking over Brooke's shoulder at her best friend.

"What?" Nathan asks following his wife's gaze and seeing his brother and laughing, "Oh know looks like big brother has found his new little _friend_ for the week." He laughs spinning the dial on his locker and opening it to get his books.

"Huh?" Brooke says confused turning to see Lucas, but not just Lucas but some girl, some girl that was different then earlier.

"That's Lucas he is my best friend and I love him but he isn't that great lately with girls." She frowns, it somewhat upset her that her sweet best friend became a small man whore as soon as he hit the peck in the popular status. It was like once she calmed down Nathan Lucas just got all riled up and now he is sometimes worse with girls then Nathan was. It upset her because though he was still the same amazing guy she loved to her all the other girls not so much.

"What you mean?" she asks still looking at the boy in question.

"Hey Hales I need to run and see coach real quick I'll see you later. Love you." Nathan said quickly before his wife got into the whole Lucas changing speech so with a kiss he ran off to the gym before class started.

"But anyway umm Lucas wasn't really in the popular group, I mean neither of us were but then his Uncle talked him into playing basketball for the school and at first he was still just Lucas you know. The Lucas I have been best friends with since I was 7 but you see him and Nathan are half brothers with a longer weird story then this one. They fought at first and I started to date Nathan and they started to get along but then Lucas just seemed to become a little wild, you know different girls all the time, parties every weekend. You should listen to Nathan and Luke's mom talk most Saturday mornings. I think Nathan is a little tired of lying for him." Haley frowns shutting her locker.

"Well I mean all guys go through that stage." Brooke kind of shrugged and trying not to frown at the fact Lucas was playing his little game on her.

"Yeah…" Haley frowned even more and it was clear to Brooke she worried about her best friend but before she could say anything else the boy in question walked up.

"Hey Hales Brooke," Lucas smiled walking up to them, "How is my favorite little sister in law doing?" he smiled wrapping his arm over Haley's shoulder.

"She is fine BIL how are you doing?" she half smiled, a smile that Lucas clearly saw.

"Haley what's wrong? Did Nathan do something because I swear I will kick his…"

"No Lucas everything is fine." She told him quickly. Though she knew Nathan and Lucas were become good friend he was still over protective of her and still put her above his own brother.

"Ok good."

"But umm how do you know Brooke?" Haley asked changing the topic quickly because she didn't want to let her best friend knowing that she was slowly become a little disappointed in him.

"I meet her yesterday. Helped her fine cell service." He smiled over at her.

"Yeah but Hales I got to go class I will umm see you later." Brooke said quickly pretty much completely ignoring Lucas.

"Ok just meet us at lunch I'll see you during second."

"Yeah second." She agreed walking off and trying to shake the feeling of Lucas's eyes on her the whole way down the hall.

* * *

**Ok sorry its short but I hope you all review and tell me what you all think**

** :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas stood outside his classroom wondering where Brooke was. She said she was going to meet him but still as he stood here the bell ringing just a few moments ago the brunette in question has yet to show up. There was something about the girl he couldn't stop thinking of. Her little smirks, smiles she had showed him this morning, plus her voice was sexy as hell. It was like raspy and rough but still sexy.

He could tell she was different then most the girls he knew. How he had no clue but she was different, "Brooke!" he called when he saw her turn the corner walking over to her as she held her books close to her almost protecting.

"Oh umm hey Lucas." she half smiled keeping her head down not looking at him. He was cute alright she admitted it but he was way too much trouble she knew. He screamed trouble it dripped off him like many guys she has met in the past and no matter how cute he was she wasn't for his little game.

Of course if it was just her then maybe she would be for the fun flirting, the teasing, screwing with his head thing. However it wasn't just her, it was her and Emma and she grew up a long time ago. She grew up quick and she had to lose that little game of being a teenager.

"I thought you were going to skip again today." He teased a little not even thinking twice before taking her books from her hands to carry them for her. Brooke just kind of looked at him as he took her stuff then started to smile at her as they walked down the hall, "I may be able to get you out of one day skipping but two maybe pushing my luck." He joked and she let out a small laugh turning her head to look back down.

"Lucas look." She stopped in the hall grabbing on to his arm to look at her, "You have been really sweet to me so thanks for that but I don't really need your help. I talked to the principal and he talked to the coach and I have everything worked out." She let him know since when she went home during study hall Lydia insisted on her to at least tell her counselor about Emma and no one else it may help her with classes and stuff. Brooke of course said no but Lydia being the overbearing person she loved called anyway getting Brooke not out of gym but let them know every now and then that class may be missing a certain brunette.

"Oh ok that's cool." Lucas shrugged, "Well can I still walk with you into gym?"

"Lucas…" she sighed a little not really wanting to be mean. For all she knew he was just treating her like he does Haley but she still wasn't sure if he was or was just trying to play her.

"Brooke I'm just trying to be nice." He frowned a little pretty sure he knew what she was thinking. He saw her look this morning with Claire and then again when he walked up to her with Haley. He knew his reputation was already in her head but for some reason he didn't look at Brooke like he did the other girls. Again she was different.

"Yeah alright." She nodded a little as they started walking again. He was just being nice what could it hurt.

* * *

Brooke sat on the bleacher watching Lucas practice with Nathan. He really was great and she really could see why everyone sworn over him. His cute little smile, the way his eyes kind of squinted when his brother told him something that apparently was insanely funny, his arms were just amazing and Brooke had to stop herself from licking her lips just imagining what was underneath that shirt that swayed as he moved revealing some of his body but not enough for her.

One guy, that's the number of guys she has been with. Just one which to her was a great number being as all her friends back home were higher than the damn population of this small town, yet as she watched Lucas moved around she couldn't help the feeling of wonder. The wonder of what it would be like to touch him, be with him, have those hands that are bouncing the ball back and forth be on her, rubbing down her body.

Maybe it was the whole somewhat bad boy thing he had going, the sweet innocent smile yet the dirty little looks his eyes read off. The look he would give her as he would turn just for a second to look at her, the little grin that to her seemed just so sneaky.

As he moved around this court there was no doubt in her mind the reason girls line up with want for him. Two days she has known him and already just wants to take him to some back corner and shove her tongue down his throat and feel those perfect smooth looking lips that she knew could just do wonders.

Her heart raced and she moved a little on the bleacher trying to shake the tingles she felt. What was wrong with her? She is a mother and mothers don't feel like that. They don't think like this and they sure as hell don't get all hot and bothered by some guy across the gym. Yet even as a mother she was still an 18 year old teenage girl with a hot guy in front of her. Yeah she knows she said she wasn't for his games. Wasn't for the playing with someone who screamed trouble but she was starting to think differently as she watched him move. Maybe if it was just fun it would be ok. Maybe she could just think about it, just maybe have a little fun. She is a mother but still a girl and she did deserve a little fun…right?

"He is taken." She heard an extremely annoying voice let her know.

"And you are totally too close to me." she informed the dark headed girl sitting next to her. Not even sitting next to her if Brooke moved an inch this girl would be in her lap.

"So you're the new girl I have heard about?" the girl questioned and Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat at her words.

"You heard about?" she asked confused praying heard about wasn't code for the slut who got pregnant at 15.

"Yeah all the guys are talking about the new girl and I am guess that is you." the girl explained rolling her eyes at the thought. This was the girl she has heard about? This was the girl all the guys in her class were just going stupid over? If you ask her this new girl wasn't that great.

"I guess you're right." Brooke waved her hands a little not getting again why this girl was talking to her, "Since you seem to know me who are you?"

"Theresa." She told her like almost stupid she didn't know, "And you need to really stop checking out Lucas. Like I said he is taken." She somewhat snapped at Brooke and Brooke was completely taken back with it.

"Well does he know that?" Brooke asked not getting why this Theresa girl was being such a bitch, she didn't even know her, "Because if I do recall he was the one who talked to me first."

"Oh honey." Theresa laughed shaking her head, "Lucas talks to everyone. Doesn't mean he is serious about them. Plus we have had a thing going for a few months now." She informed the new brunette brushing her dark hair over her shoulder giving Lucas a wink when he looked over.

"Well you can enjoy your thing with him because I never made any attempt to be his little hook up buddy like yourself. I am more of the in a relationship type something you don't seem to into." Brooke shrugged grabbing her stuff standing up, "So though it was not really fun having this conversation I am going to go." She rolled her eyes as she stood up looking over at Lucas then back down climbing off the bleachers and out the gym.

"What you think they were talking about?" Lucas asked his brother nodding his head towards where Brooke just exited and now Theresa sat with an almost victory smile.

"Dude I don't know." Nathan shrugged, "Maybe Theresa was just introducing herself to Brooke. I mean since she is knew and stuff." He guessed grabbing the ball from his brother and moving back down the court.

"Yeah." Lucas kind of mumbled looking at Theresa as she skipped off the bleacher and over to her friends.

* * *

Brooke sat almost annoyed on the bench outside. Theresa was something else. She knew her all of five minutes and already knew the girl screamed bitch. Telling her to not look at Lucas like that. She wasn't looking at him in anyway and if she was then it was really none of Theresa's business. Oh right because they had been something for months. Brooke just rolled her eyes at that. Clearly Lucas was not into their little thing if he was talking to her yesterday like he was and with those two girls, well the two she saw, that approached him today.

However even with that she sat there a little nervous. She had her phone in her hand hiding it under her jacket almost as if she was waiting for something to be wrong with Emma. Now of course that was just crazy talk, Lydia was amazing with her and after lunch she went home everything was fine but still she wanted to be home now and even if it was in just a few hours it didn't change the sinking feeling in her stomach about not being with her.

Lydia was amazing, when she moved here towards the end of the summer her parents had friends who recommended the feisty woman as a nanny and they were right. She was amazing; beyond amazing and probably the only person Brooke trusted alone with Emma. Yet that still didn't change Brooke was a mother and being a mother you feel no one can take care of your baby like you. No one can fix a scrapped knee or sooth the tears and cries, no one has a touch that a mother has with their child. Even at 15 Brooke knew that touch, knew that her baby was her world completely.

_Brooke's eyes flew up as her heart raced. Something was wrong something wasn't right. Call it mother intuition or just her being crazy but something in her stomach, her brain, and her whole body woke her from her deep sleep about something wrong._

_However the room was silent. There was no noise, no cry, no nothing._

_She laid there knowing sleep was what called for her being as she had a baby not even three months ago but her heart told her a different thing. And just when she was about to go with the heart the cries echoed through the large home. She knew it; a mother always knows when something is going on before it happens._

"_I'll get her." Brooke heard a mumble next to her looking over her shoulder to see her boyfriend head in the pillow and still fighting for his sleep, "You got her last time." he again mumbled but still keeping his buried position of face in pillow and arm protectively around his girlfriends waist._

"_It's ok I will." She smiled running her hand over his dark hair figuring with school, practice and work he need his sleep, "Go back to sleep." She whispered kissing his cheek and wasn't even out the door before she heard the snores that escaped him. She laughed a little at that. Mick was trying, he really was but the 2 in the morning wake up calls that their little princess loved to give them was not his favorite thing. Now his diaper changing, his getting her to sleep, his soothing voice that made Emma erupt into laughter was his thing completely. _

_Who would have thought the star quarter back and ladies man would go all stupid over a little girl all of 15 pounds._

"_Shh…" Brooke hushed walking over picking her baby up in her arms, "It's ok baby it's ok." she promised bouncing her up and down in her arms as she rubbed her back, "Mommy has you." she whispered kissing the side of her little head where some hair was just beginning to form._

"_She ok?" she heard a tired voice ask turning to look at her boyfriend yawning, leaning against the door scratching his neck._

"_I told you to go back to sleep." Brooke said as she sat down in the rocking chair by Emma's crib._

"_You got her last time." he shrugged walking over sitting down on the floor gently rubbing his daughter's foot as Brooke cradled her._

"_Mick I'm scared." She confessed and his head jerked up to look at her, seeing her eyes watering and whole body seem to be shaking._

"_Brooke, baby what is it?" he freaked moving up on his knees brushing her hair back._

"_I'm 15 and I have a baby and I am slowly messing up with school and I'm scared that this isn't going to work. That even if I want to best for Emma, give her the best that I won't be able too. That I won't be able to give her all the things that Victoria and Dad gave me."_

"_Brooke sweetie listen to me." Mick said holding her delicate face in his hand cursing everything he had done to her, "I love you ok." he first told her and she nodded, "I love you and I love Gracie and I am not going to let anything bad happen to ya'll ok? This right here," he smiled waving his arms at her and Emma, "Are my world, ya'll are the most important thing to me and I'm going to give you everything you ever wanted." He promised leaning up kissing her, "Don't be scared, you don't ever have to be scared."_

"Brooke you alive in there?" Brooke heard shaking her head and looking up to see Lucas sliding down next to her, "Are you crying?" he asked noticing her eyes glistening a little.

"No I umm…" she shook her head and blinking a few times cursing her thoughts for upsetting her, "I had a damn bug fly in my eye and its burning." She lied hoping he believed it.

"Oh well let me look." He offered spinning in around his body to look at her.

"No its fine." She waved at him but he just laughed.

"Brooke come here." he shook his head taking his hand placing it on her cheek to look at him then lifting her top lid leaning extremely close to her before softly blowing in it.

Brooke swears her heart completely fluttered by his touch and her body shot with tingles. She hasn't been touched by a guy in what was probably over a year. Yeah of course she felt completely stupid for the small action getting all goose bumps and stuff but she really couldn't help it. She was totally sex deprived and clearly sexually frustrated.

"Better?" he asked releasing her eye but still sitting a little too close to her.

"Yeah thanks." She smiled a little.

"You have really pretty eyes." Lucas commented and finding it cute when she blushes a little.

"Thanks." She grinned stupidly cursing her whole self for being so stupid over some guy she knew only two damn days! "So umm…" she moved around to look back at her phone checking to see if she had a message or anything, "Shouldn't you be in there practicing?" she questioned pointing her thumb back over her shoulder at the gym.

"No I would rather sit here with you." he smiled at her and when she nodded with a small smile playing on her gorgeous lips he would love to feel he smiled even more. He kind of wished he could have heard what Brooke was talking about with Theresa. When he saw them talking his stomach sank a little being as he could only imagine what Theresa was saying. Then the fact he knew the little bug in the eye was complete bull, he worried why she was crying.

"Haley said you play basketball." She said trying to make small talk and ignore his little comment.

"Yeah I love it." Lucas smiled as he thought about it, "You play anything?"

"I use to do cheerleading but I don't anymore." Brooke shrugged a little sad. She really did miss it but with everything that went on cheering was just having to be off the list of things to do.

"Why don't you try out?" Lucas questioned, "I mean Hales is on it, she isn't super excited about it but she does it to see Nathan, well spend more time with Nathan but she would love you to cheer with her I'm sure."

"Yeah I would love to but I just have stuff you know."

"Aww…" Lucas pouted some, "I thought I could have the prettiest girl in school cheer me on personally." He frowned looking at her and Brooke seriously thinks he is really adorable.

"I'm sorry." she faked her sadness turning to look at him not even thinking as she rested her hand on his thigh, "What if I just come every now and then and sit in the stands cheering you on?"

"Well if you sit in the stand can't you just dress in that cute little cheerleading outfit for me and cheer there?" he smirked and Brooke rolled her eyes, he was good she would give him that.

"You're just going to have to be happy with me cheering for you not in a cheerleading uniform." She told him removing her hand from his leg, "What are you doing?" she asked as he sat there clearly thinking.

"I'm trying to picture you not in your cheerleading uniform." He told her closing his eyes for a second, "Do you have a birth mark on your butt?"

"Lucas!" she shrieked slapping him on the arm as he laughed, "You are not picturing me naked right now!?"

"Well I mean yeah I was trying but then you ruined it." he pouted again.

"You are unbelievable." She rolled her eyes, "Do you normally get that forward with girls you barely know?" she questioned more than sure she already knew the answer. Lucas was a guy who played games with girls and sadly she was slowly becoming the girl he clearly wanted to play them on.

"Come on Pretty Girl give me some credit." Lucas faked being offended placing his hand on his heart, "I am being nice because you Brooke Davis intrigue me."

"I intrigue you huh?" she asked kinking her eyebrow at him.

"Very much and it frustrates me to all ends that I can't figure out why." he confessed honestly and he knows catching her off guard since it caught him off guard saying it.

She wasn't sure what to say to that but just as she goes to make a comment she sees Theresa make her way over to them and when she does Brooke frowned. Lucas saw the frown and it made him a little nervous saying it annoyed him he couldn't figure out why she was so stuck on his brain but her eyes wondered to above his shoulder he turned to see Theresa there and this time he was frowning.

"Luke babe could I get a ride home after school?" Theresa asked clearly not happy Brooke is talking to Lucas after she said to leave him alone.

"I have practice." He told a little annoyed Theresa came up now. Her timing really did suck.

"We duh silly I do too but I need a ride when it's over."

"Can't you ask Rachel or Bevin?" he questioned but knew Rachel was out since she hated Theresa but hoping maybe Bevin would.

"Why can't you just give me the ride?" she asked placing her hands on her hips glaring at Brooke, of course realizing the reason he didn't want to give her a ride home, probably just wanting to give the new girl a ride but in a whole different since of the word.

"Theresa…" Lucas growled wishing she would just go away.

"You know…" Brooke stood up placing her bag on her shoulder wanting to get away from whatever was going on with Theresa and Lucas, "I'll let ya'll talk I think I am just going to head home early."

"Brooke wait." Lucas called standing up and reaching for her hand to stop, "Don't go I like talking to you."

"Well you seem a little busy." She told him nodding her head towards a pissed looking Theresa.

"Brooke come on." Lucas seemed to be begging a little and why he had no clue. Lucas Scott does not beg, he does not plead for anyone but for some reason he liked something about this girl. He meant it when he said she intrigued him because she did. Something about her was just...he didn't know but he wanted to know.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lucas." Brooke said offering a smile and turning on her heels to leave. Once again walking away from him and once again knowing his eyes were on her the whole way to her car.

* * *

**So I don't know about this chapter. It seems clearly forced which sucks and I'm sorry. My mind I am trying to have go with this story but it's slowly coming to me. I mean I have a chapter believe it or not rewritten for a few chapters into the story but I just have to get the few chapters that get to that one.**

**I guess my reasoning behind not updating is because my reviews were so much lower for this story then my others so I just assumed no one read it but then all off a sudden this week I have been getting many PM asking if I was going to update so being as I wrote this chapter.**

**I am hoping the next chapter is way better and I am also hoping you all aren't so mad with the forever update and the fact this one seems so forced that you will be looking for the next chapter.**

**Well anyway I hope all please review on it and let me know thoughts, comments anything :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke drove home after a long week at school with the thoughts of a brooding blonde in her head. What was it about him? What was it about some guy who was like a million guys she has met before that was making her think things she hasn't thought about in a long time? It bothered her that she _knew_ she could like him, it bothered her because it made her wonder what kind of person was she when she was into a guy who was nothing more than just a two timing asshole. Yet he wasn't even an asshole, just a two timing guy.

Should that even bother her? Should it mean anything since he is just being a guy, being an 18 year old guy who was having fun? Hell knows what she would be doing if she didn't have a child, but she did, she had a little girl and being so whatever thoughts she had on Lucas Scott would have to be erased.

"I'm home." She called opening the front door and putting down her purse, "Where is everyone?" She mumbled to herself until she heard the laughing of her favorite thing. No matter how much she wanted an easier life; as much as she wanted to be able to just a normal teenager as soon she heard the laughter of her baby, or the smile that lit up a room she was content with her life. She was happy again.

"Mommy!" The little dark haired girl squealed as she wiggled in the arms of her holder, "Mommy, mommy, mommy!" She jumped up excited as Brooke put down her book bag walking over to her baby.

"Emma, Emma, Emma." Brooke mocked her little girl taking her in her arms, "How was your day today; were you good?"

"I berry good." Emma nodded as she played with her mom's earring, "Quinn gave me ice cream." She told her as she bounced her head side to side.

"She did, did she?" Brooke asked looking over at the guilty looking brunette behind her. Brooke really liked Quinn; she was the first person after Lydia of course, but the first person to find out about Emma. It wasn't something she planned on but one day Lydia was really busy with a doctor's appointment and some other errands and promised Quinn was great, and she had just got back from college. She went away for about two years deciding college was just not for her and Lydia being the free sprite she is told her that's fine. She tried that's all she asked. Now when Lydia had something going on or just when Quinn wanted to play with Emma she was here helping.

"Yeah," Quinn shrugged a little, "I couldn't help it. She gave me that cute little dimpled grin and said 'Pleasssssse'." Quinn mimicked what Emma did earlier, "It was so cute I just didn't know how to say no."

"Oh trust me that 'Pleasssssse' and that smile get me every time. If it was me she would have ended up with ice cream, a few cookies and probably a new toy." Brooke laughed bouncing her baby in her arms.

"Yeah about that…" Quinn scratched her eyebrow as she leaned on the counter.

"I did get a toy!" Emma wiggled in her mom's arms to put her down; then running back to the living room.

"What did you get her?" Brooke laughed knowing her daughter was going to end up extremely spoiled.

"Look mommy!" Emma's voice came back into the room before Quinn could answer, "Cheese!" She grinned putting the disposable camera to her face backwards taking a picture of her own eye making Brooke and Quinn laugh.

"I think you took that the wrong way baby." Brooke shook her head walking over and taking the camera, "Why don't we take a real one?" Brooke asked, "Come on Quinn." She waved over her as she came and squatted down next to them, "On three. One, Two, Three."

Brooke shook her arm that had fallen asleep as she sat on the couch Emma cuddled in her arms. It had been such a long day and she was so glad the weekend had approached because she was going to spend it in her home just relaxing with her little girl.

"I am exhausted." Brooke breathed out leaning back against the couch closing her eyes, "I could sleep for the next few days."

"Well that sounds like an amazing plan but why don't we go to eat dinner before?" Quinn offered knowing Brooke had probably not eaten today.

"I can't go out. I mean what if someone sees us?" Brooke asked looking down at her baby, "I don't think I am ready for people to know about her yet."

"Brooke why are you ashamed of leaving the house?"

"I am not ashamed!" Brooke snapped quickly and a little too loud making Emma stir in her arms, "I'm not ashamed I love my baby." She said calmer bouncing Emma in her arms to get her back to sleep, "I just don't know what people will say about me, or her or anything. Quinn; I am a senior in high school can you imagine the field day people will have? I already have people not liking me and I have been here barely a week." Brooke mumbled thinking about Theresa, yeah that bitch would love this little information about Brooke.

"Ok I get that but have you even left the house this week?" Quinn asked knowing Brooke has spent most her time in her house since she moved here, now she can only imagine since she started school how long she has been locked away.

"Yes I have." Brooke told her in a matter of fact tone, "Em and I went for breakfast." She nodded proud.

"Oh wow you wild woman." Quinn teased getting Brooke to roll her eyes.

"I know I am going crazy." Brooke laughed grabbing her phone that was vibrating on the coffee table, "Hello?"

"_Hey Brooke what you up too?_" _Haley asked as she walked to the café with her best friend and boyfriend._

"Nothing just watching a movie with a friend." Brooke half lied, she was watching a movie with a friend but she was also watching it with her daughter and that information didn't need to be leaked, no matter how much she liked Haley.

"_Oh a friend huh? Anyone one I might know?_" _Haley smirked hearing her best friend ask who it was before she even heard Brooke's answer, yet Haley just waved her hand at him to hush and getting a grunt from the blonde._

"Nope, I don't think its anyone you know._" _Brooke shook her head and Quinn asked who she was talking to getting Brooke to mouth '_A friend from school._'

"_Well that's cool but hey if you aren't busy we are going to get something to eat and you should come. Bring your friend._" _Haley offered._

"Oh I don't know. What time are ya'll going?" Brooke asked knowing full well she wouldn't go but just wanted to not come out and say it.

"_Well we are heading there now. It's just a small place off the main street Karen's Café. It's got great food._" _Haley told her as they walked up the three steps into the café._

"Yeah I was there the other day but umm…I'll see what I'm doing and might swing by._"_ Brooke told her feeling a little guilty. Haley had been so nice to all week, her and Nathan both and she felt bad every time they asked she just blew them off.

"_Ok well hope to see you soon girlie bye._"

"Bye." She hung up tossing her phone on the coffee table switching around Emma in her arms.

"So who was that?" Quinn asked again.

"Oh just some friends from school. They wanted me to go have dinner with them." Brooke shrugged.

"Are you going?"

"Does it look like I can go?" She waved her hand down at her sleeping daughter.

"It looks like you can go to me."

"Quinn I just told you I couldn't take Emma somewhere, let alone with people I know from school."

"Then I will watch her." Quinn shrugged like that was the most obvious thing to do. All she sees is Brooke go to school, come home and then take care of Emma, she has yet to see her leave the house and do something she wanted.

"Quinn I can't ask you to do that, you have been with her most the day."

"And your point is?" She asked not getting it, "Look Brooke you go have dinner, or whatever they are all doing and I will stay here with Emma. It's not like I have anything else I am going to do tonight."

"But-"

"No buts." Quinn cut her off already taking Emma slowly from her friend, "My life is pretty boring. I mean I am 21 and not in school, don't have a steady job and live in an extremely crammed apartment. Trust me watching Emma is the high light of my day." She laughed bouncing Emma back on her hip making her doze back off to sleep after awaking a little while being moved around, "I can put her to bed then even call Clay to hang out."

"You sure?" Brooke asked still not completely sure on this. She loved Quinn she does, and she knows Emma is just crazy over Clay and she honestly thinks it's because he is a lot like Mick but still she hates leaving her. She hates that she doesn't spend much time with her during the week because of school and now she has free time she is running off to spend it with people she sees every day, that makes her feel like a bad mom.

"Brooke honey leave. She is most likely going to sleep the whole time so she wouldn't know if you were here anyway."

"Ok I guess I can go." She slowly stood up, "But I am not going to be gone long. I mean an hour maybe."

"That's fine, stay out all night if you want; go nuts." Quinn teased knowing Brooke would never stay out all night from Emma.

"Yeah right. But I want to put her to bed. I always put her to bed."

"That is fine." Quinn handed Emma back over, "I am just going to go call Clay." She told her as she walked into the kitchen after Brooke nodded that was fine as she made her way upstairs.

"Ok baby girl," Brooke laid Emma in her crib, "Here is Baby," She smiled grabbing Emma's purple monkey.

"Baby." Emma mumbled snuggling the monkey against her. Emma loved that thing, Brooke remembers her first word after 'Mommy and daddy' was baby and Brooke later found out that since her and Mick called her baby Emma thought her monkey was her baby, hence the name Baby.

"Mommy is going to go out for little while ok?" She whispered running her hand through her baby's hair who just nodded, "I won't be gone long and Quinn and Clay will be here." She told her and Emma just nodded as she started to go back to sleep, "I love you." She told her kissing the side of her head.

"Iwuvyoutoomommy." Emma mumbled all as one word as Brooke walked out hesitantly turning off the head light and on her night light before leaving the room.

"Ok and hour no longer." Brooke repeated for about the millionth time as she put on her perfume.

"We know Brookie, if you happen to be gone and hour and a minute we will send out a search party." Clay teased as he grabbed a drink out of the fridge.

"Shut up." Brooke mumbled grabbing her purse, "Call me if she needs me."

"We will." Quinn laughed shaking her head as she pushes her friend towards the door.

"Oh she has been having some bad dreams so she may wake up."

"I have dealt with a bad dream before." Quinn reminded her since this isn't the first time she has watched Emma and she does take naps during the day.

"Yeah but it could be a bad one so maybe I should just stay home." Brooke started to waver pausing at the door that was standing open.

"No!" Quinn laughed pushing her out the door, "You will go out and you will have fun. Now go!"

"I know but-" And her words got caught off by the door slamming, "Well then." Brooke huffed spinning on her heels pausing at her car and looking up at the dark room on the top floor, "It's just an hour." She mumbled to herself getting in her car, "I can be gone for an hour."

* * *

It took only about 10 minutes to get to the café she had been to a few days before but she was still sitting in her car drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. She could just go home and tell Quinn that they had some coffee and she left early. Yet she would have to be gone longer than 10 minutes.

"Are you just going to sit in the car all night?" She heard a voice making her jump.

"Jesus Christ Lucas you almost gave me a heart attack." She placed her hand on her heart that was racing. Racing one because the fact he really just scared the hell out of her and two because she hasn't really talked to him since that day in the gym. She wouldn't say she was avoiding him but she wouldn't say she really wasn't either.

"I'm sorry that was not my intentions." He grinned that cute little smile that made her heart race even more.

"It's fine." She said opening the car door and rolling up her window as she did, "What you doing creeping on people outside anyway?"

"Oh I had to take some trash out for my mom." He shrugged as they started walking towards the door.

"Shit!" Brooke cursed coming to a halt in the middle of the road. She forgot about Karen, she forgot she worked here and that she knew about Emma and that she was Lucas's mom! "Shit." She mumbled again a she remembered it all.

"Do you really like that word?" Lucas teased raising an eyebrow at the girl standing still in the road.

"Huh?" Brooke asked looking up at him confused.

"Do you like the word shit because you use it like all the time." He laughed a little.

"Oh no I…umm…I can't stay; I have to go." She told him as she turned to head back to her car. Screw what Quinn and Clay said she could stay at home all she wanted, it was her home.

"What? Why?" Lucas followed wondering why he always seemed to be chasing after this girl.

"Because I uhh…" She fumbled over her words and coming up with no good reason to why she had to leave. She couldn't just be like '_oh your mom knows I have a kid and I don't want to have that ball dropped on ya'll'_. Yeah that wouldn't work.

"'Because I uhh' is not a good answer Brooke." He told her as he leaned up against her door so she couldn't open it.

"Lucas; will you please move?" She asked a little impatiently.

"Umm…no." Lucas told her crossing his arms over his chest, "I like this spot."

"Lucas please I need to get home."

"Well you were home when Haley called so you just came from there so I don't think you need to get home. Unless of course you forgot something and if that is the case I will just ride with you." He shrugged.

"No you can't do that!" Brooke freaked and he tilted his head to the side giving her a look she couldn't read at all, "I mean you just can't show up at my house. Plus I don't need anything from there I just need to leave."

"You are very different Brooke Davis." He told her as he tried to figure this girl out, "Very different."

"What? I'm not different. I am just like everyone else. I am just a normal 18 year old high school student, nothing different about me." She rambled and his look became more of one she couldn't read. _Shut up Brooke_ just mentally kicked herself.

"Go for a walk with me." Lucas said in what seemed like a question but also as more of a statement.

"Luke I can't I really need-"

"To go for a walk with me." He cut her off slipping his finger in her front belt loop as he started to walk backwards pulling her with him, "It won't be long just a small walk."

"Lucas…" She sighed cursing her feet as they kept walking with him.

"Brooke…" He mocked her voice.

"Fine but just a short one." She gave up being as he was extremely persistent.

"Works for me." He smiled letting go of her pants and just spinning so he was standing next to her.

"How come I feel like you always get what you want?" She questioned giving him a small smile as they walked.

"Well not everything I want, but I think maybe slowly I might." He told her locking his eyes on her making her feel something in her chest she wasn't sure about. His look made her wonder if he was saying her but then she dismissed that thought since it would be nuts being as she has known the guy a week.

"So umm…" Brooke looked away tucking her hair behind her ear, "Where are you walking me too?"

"You'll see." Lucas shrugged as they kept walking in the silence.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated so much with this story, but please review all your thoughts :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"So you're not too great at this basketball thing." Brooke teased as she sat on the bench watching Lucas shooting shot after shot; missing shot after shot.

"I am too great." Lucas said slightly annoyed he was just sucking in front of her. The walk down to the River Court they didn't talk that much. They just sort of walked in silence with a few comments and enjoying the company of the each other. Then they got here Brooke took a seat, he grabbed a ball and now Brooke was just making fun of him for sucking, "You just make me nervous." He admitted taking another shot it hitting the rim and bouncing over to Brooke.

"I'm sorry." She laughed catching the ball, "I don't mean to make you nervous."

"Well you do." He jogged over to get his ball.

"I've never made someone nervous before." She let out a dry laugh spinning the ball in her hands, "People normally make me nervous." She confessed knowing that her nerves of people finding about Emma make her more than nervous.

"Well I don't believe that." Lucas said placing his hands on either side of her as she sat, "Because you Pretty Girl have made me nervous since the first moment I met you."

"Why?" She asked not missing the glance he kept tossing down at her lips.

"I really don't know." He admitted again brushing a strand of hair that dropped over her eye out of her face, "There is just something about you that keeps me hooked."

"That's probably not the best thing." She told him honestly hating the racing of her heart as he stepped even closer to her.

"And why is that?" He asked placing his hand on her cheek as he started to lean closer, "It seems like a good idea to me." He smiled only inches away from her lips.

"I doubt Theresa would think that." She whispered to him and saw the look on his face as his head dropped with a long sigh, "I should probably go." She frowned as he slowly took a step back away from her and she stood up walking away.

"Brooke," He spun around as she stood still on the court, "Theresa and I aren't anything. I mean we use too but it's wasn't what you think it-"

"Luke stop." She waved her hand up at him spinning around to face him, "It's not my business ok. What you do has really nothing to do with me."

"But I want it too." He said as she stood frozen a few feet away, "Brooke since meeting you I can't stop thinking about you and honestly it annoys the hell out of me. I have known you all of a week, talked to you only a handle full of times yet every conversations ends with you walking away from me and me just standing here feeling stupid."

"Lucas listen I am not someone you want to be mixed up with." She told him not wanting him to get into feeling something just to retreat when he found out the truth, she didn't want to feel that feeling, "You said I was different and you're right I am different and way more different then people here; than Theresa."

"I don't like Theresa!" He growled throwing his hands in the air, "I don't. I know that sounds bad but we are just friends, hell we aren't even friends anymore just kind of…"

"Hook up?" She shrugged as he let out a long sigh, "Lucas your sweet. Ok I admit it you are sweet and cute and I'm attracted to you but I am not like that."

"I don't want you like that. I like that you're different." Lucas said as she let out a dry laugh at the fact he had no clue how different she was, "I just want to get to know you Brooke." He told her walking over standing in front of her.

"Then get to know me." She shrugged knowing she would only let him know the parts of her life she wanted him to know, "Yet get to know me as a friend."

"Fine." He gave in shoving his hands in his pockets quickly realizing Brooke never does anything she doesn't want to do and never changes her mind once it was made up, "I will be your friend."

"Really?" Brooke asked thinking he gave into that to easy, someone who seemed pretty persistent just dropped it like that?

"Yeah." He moved closer to her making her heart once again race, "I want to be your friend Brooke. I want to get to know you and if being your friend is the way to do that then well…I guess we just became friends."

* * *

"Hi my beautiful baby girl." Brooke smiled down at her baby she picked up out of her crib, "Did you sleep good?"

"Berry." Emma yawned making her little hand into a fist and rubbing her eye.

"Guess what you get to do today?" Brooke asked walking over as she started to change Emma, "You get to go swimming with mommy and Quinn and Clay."

"Yay!" Emma squealed excited as Brooke grabbed a swim diaper and her little bathing suit, "Is Daddy swimming?" She asked licking her top lip brushing her hair out of her face as Brooke froze pulling on her diaper.

"Umm…no baby daddy isn't swimming with us." Brooke's heart broke seeing the upset look spread over her little girls face.

"He don't ever play with me anymore." Emma whined not really understanding at three why her dad was there every day to now only talking to her on the phone.

"Emma…" Brooke stood her up on the changing table pulling her top over her head and looking her right in her baby blues, "You have the best daddy in the world and he loves you more than anything. He just has school right now."

"You school but you don't leave me." She pointed out and Brooke hating how smart her daughter was, damn Mick for making her so bright.

"Well that's because I go to a smaller person school. Daddy goes to a real big person school." She explained hoping Emma got it.

"Big like Clay big?" She asked knowing Clay was bigger than her, he was bigger than Brooke.

"Kinda." Brooke laughed picking Emma up as they walked down to the kitchen, "But you know I bet daddy would love for you to call him this morning."

"You tink?" Emma played with the tie on Brooke's bathing suit cover as she sat her down on the counter digging through her purse for her cell phone.

"I do tink." Brooke laughed finding her phone flipping it open dialing the number she has called so many times before, "He always loves talking to you."

"I his girl." Emma nodded one time proud.

"Yes you are baby." Brooke smiled tucking a few loose strands of hair behind Emma's ear as the phone rang.

"_Hello?_" _Mick yawned into the phone blinking a few times to wake up._

"Hey I'm sorry were you asleep?" Brooke asked hearing all the tiredness in his voice tossing a glance at the clock seeing it being 7:25 on a Saturday morning, "Shit I forgot time different."

"_What? No I wasn't asleep I was…cleaning._" _He lied rolling over in his bed staring at the ceiling._

"Mick I know for a fact you weren't cleaning. You don't even clean during the day let alone at 4 in the morning._" _She teased.

"_You don't know me Brooke Davis._" _He joked loving when he heard her laugh, he missed her laugh, "Wait are you ok? Is Emma ok? Brooke is everything ok?" He freaked shooting up in his bed._

"What? Oh god sorry." She apologized figuring her calling him at almost 4:30 in the morning was probably not the best thing to do to settle him from worrying, "Everything is fine. Emma just wanted to talk to her daddy. She…she really misses you."

"_God I miss her too." He ran his hand over his face, "I really miss her."_

"Well she is sitting right here if you want to talk to her?" Brooke said looking at a smiling Emma banging her feet against the counter, "Here you go baby."

"Daddy!" Emma squealed into the phone.

"_Hey my precious girl what are you doing today?_" _He asked loving even more the sound of her voice. He wouldn't lie hearing Brooke was amazing, he laugh made his whole face light up but Emma was different, the feeling was different. She was his baby, his world._

"I going swimming with Clay and Quinn!" She told him excited.

"_Who…who is Clay?" He asked nervously hating the thought of someone else with Brooke. The thought of someone else taking care of his daughter._

"Clay my friend." She told him as Brooke's face fell more than sure of what he just asked her. More than sure he had images of her with someone else running through his head.

"_Is he friends with mommy like I was friends with mommy?" He questioned knowing trying to get information out of a three year old was stupid. Yet he also knew that Emma understood a little of what he meant._

"Daddy you're so silly. Clay is Quinn's friend."

"_Well that's good._" _He let out a sigh of relief that Brooke wasn't shacked up with some guy playing house with his little girl, "But baby I hope you have fun swimming. I miss you so much."_

"I miss you too daddy. Are you going to come play with me soon?" She question breaking both hearts of the people who loved her most.

"_I'll umm…I'll try to come play with you soon." He said as his heart shattered at her little voice begging on the other line, "But can I talk to mommy?" He asked and heard her hum yeah, "Gracie…" He called back real quick before the passing of the phone, "I love you."_

"I love you too." She said before handing the phone over to her with a smile.

"Pumping questions out of our three year old. Really Mick? Couldn't you have just asked me?" She asked picking Emma off the counter walking into the backyard.

"_Would you tell me if I did?_"

"I don't ask and let's find out." She said putting some lotion on Emma.

"_Are...are you seeing anyone?_" _He asked bracing himself for the answer he knew there was a change he wouldn't like._

"No Mick." She told him truthfully choosing to not mention Lucas at this time. Of course he wasn't anything, he would never turn into anything but she knew he wanted too. She knew Lucas more than wanted too, "There isn't anyone I'm seeing."

"_That's good._"_ He said what he was thinking but quickly back tracking, "I mean not good. I mean I don't want you alone; I don't want to think of you alone. I just…"_

"I understand Mick." Brooke told him knowing what he meant, understanding what he was thinking.

"_Yeah." He nodded as they fell into a small silence, "But I have a game today." He said exited knowing Brooke was smiling. She always did love that about him, that he played baseball, it was what first attracted him to her and he knew it, "It's the game before the playoffs and if we win we are traveling."_

"That's great Mick I know your excited."

"_I am but the thing is if we get to the second round we are heading to Georgia. I mean I'm not sure exactly how far that is from ya'll but after that game we have about a week before the next one and 5 days until practice. Brooke I really want to come see ya'll._"

"Mick are you sure? Are you sure you are coming and not just going to get my- I mean Emma's hopes up and not show up. I won't see her face when you don't come."

"_No I'm coming. Even if we don't make it to the playoffs I will have three weeks until practice starts back up and a few weeks off with school and come down. Brooke I promise I am coming._"

"Ok." Brooke said, "Ok then we want to see you too."

"_We?" He asked hoping it wasn't just a miss speak. That we really did come out of her mouth._

"Yeah." Brooke nodded with a small smile, "Yeah we."

"_Ok._" _He smiled big, "Well today my game since it's the one before playoffs it's on TV. I don't know if you guys are busy or whatever but if your home maybe watch it. I just…I don't want Emma to forget what I look like."_

"She won't." Brooke promised knowing that was his biggest fear, "She has a picture right by her bed of you two. She won't forget who her daddy is. I promise."

"_Ok good._" _He grinned really big, "But since its now pushing 5 I think I may sleep a few more hours of sleep before getting ready for my game. Give a kiss to Gracie for me please."_

"Of course."

"_Ok well I will talk to you later. See you soon._" _He said curling back into his bed all of a sudden realizing how his bed suddenly felt completely different with hearing Brooke's voice and her not being next to him._

"Bye Mick." Brooke hung up sitting the phone on the counter, "Emma." Her daughter's head lifted to look at her, "Daddy loves you. He loves you more than anything and you really have the best daddy in the entire world. I promise that ok."

"Ok." She nodded Brooke knowing she wasn't exactly sure what she meant but just wanting her to know. Needing her to know how amazing Mick was as a father because he was great. She might have left, they may never end back up together but he loved Emma so much it was clear. She didn't want her to forget that. She wouldn't let her forget that.

"Ok baby girl." She lifted her up in her arms, "Let's get in this pool."

* * *

**I know not too much Brucas but I want more of Brooke's back life before it all starts getting to be her and Lucas. Next chapter will have some Brucas and Naley so please;**

** Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Clay be careful with her, she is still only three," Brooke reminded the boy in the pool tossing her daughter around.

"I know Brooke, don't worry I won't break her," he joked tossing the squealing little girl in the air.

"Up, up!" Emma giggled as Clay again threw her. "I like up momma!"

"Just be careful with up," Brooke warned but still smiling at her little girl. She enjoyed seeing her little girl so happy. Emma was always so carefree with everything, she loved everyone she met and at the age of three never really sorry the downside to anything; she was just happy. Brooke wished she was just happy like that all the time. "He is great with her," she told her friend who was tanning next to her.

"Yeah, kids have always really liked him," Quinn looked up at her laughing boyfriend. "I think it's because he gives that little innocent smile."

"I really don't think he is as innocent as the kids think," Brooke laughed sipping on her tea.

"Oh he definitely isn't as innocent as the kids think, nor my mom," she smirked making Brooke laugh a little more. "But he is great, and I love him."

"Yeah," she frowned looking at the look Quinn was giving and frowned, she missed that.

"_Mick!" Brooke squealed as he walked into the gym. She hadn't seen him in two weeks and it was probably the longest time of the young girl's life._

"_My baby," he smiled as she run at him, jumping in his arms and slamming her lips into his. "Miss me a little I take it?" he teased as he stumbled back into the wall behind him; Brooke's body completely wrapped around his._

"_Only a little," she giggled against his lips pulling him closer to her._

"_Just a little?" he questioned, still yet to move their lips away from each other and she nodded. "I missed you more than a little," he admitted his hands feeling like a burning on her hips._

"_Really?" she grinned pulling away from their kiss finally._

"_Yeah," his eyes wondered over her body. It was so perfect in his mind, so flawless and the weeks away from her were really too long. "I think you should come over tonight."_

"_You do huh?"_

"_Yup, my parents aren't coming home until tomorrow night so you should come over and I will show you how much I missed you," he brushed her hair over her shoulder._

"_Sounds like a pretty perfect plan," she grinned leaning in to kiss him again, "I love you," she got out before his lips were against his again._

"_I love you too," he mumbled along her smooth lips. _

"Mommy!" the voice of her little girl pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What? Sorry," she popped her head back into focus, blinking the tear that dared to incase her eye.

"Clay make me go up really high," she babbled as Quinn ran a brush through her wet hair and putting it in a pony tail.

"I saw that, did you have fun?" she asked leaning over and pulling her into her lap.

"Lots of fun," Emma nodded, pushing her sunglasses up on her face. "Do I look like momma?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh just like her," Clay laughed drying himself off.

"Dats good," she shook her head pleased with his answer.

"Oh my baby," Brooke shook her head laughing, kissing the top of her head. "You are just too cute."

"Like you," she grinned pushing some of her wet hair that didn't reach the pony tail out of her face. "Momma I hungry."

"What would you like?" Brooke asked lifting the little girl in her arms and wrapping a towel around her waist.

"French fries!" she squealed like that was the best idea ever.

"Honey Bun momma doesn't have any French fries," Brooke told her as they moved to the kitchen.

"You make them, daddy makes them," she reminded her and missed the way her mom tensed.

"Well daddy will make you some when he comes and sees you," she sat her on the counter handing Emma her sippy cup with milk.

"Otay," she sung out happy sipping her drink. "Quinn you know daddy?" she looked at the girl who walked into the kitchen a few minutes after them.

"No pumpkin I haven't met your daddy yet," she leaned in front of her tossing a glance at Brooke who was moving around the kitchen trying to ignore the talking.

"He is pretty," Emma told her. "I have his eye," she shoved her finger into her eye making Quinn laugh.

"Be careful, don't poke your eye," she pulled her little finger away.

"He loves me," she started sipping her milk again. "He says I'm his Princess."

"He does, does he?" Quinn asked but keeping her eyes locked on the brunette gripping the counter.

"Yup and he is coming to see me," then Brooke tensed even more. "He promise."

"I bet he is, but why don't you go see what Clay is doing in the living room? Mommy and I will be there in just a few," she lifted her off the counter and on the ground.

"Otay," her famous line as she took off out of the kitchen.

"Gracie be careful, you might slip!" Brooke yelled as she rounded out of the room and into the living room.

"So he is visiting huh?" Quinn crossed her arms leaning on the counter.

"Yup."

"You believe he is coming?"

"If he can he will. He misses her and I know that, he isn't going to purposely not see her," Brooke full heartedly believed. Mick and hers mess of a relationship didn't at all affect his love for their little girl. Emma was his life, and just because he didn't fight for Brooke to stay didn't mean he didn't fight for Emma to but it just got to hard. With school, and ball and work he was burnt out on fighting and finally agreed to them moving. However Brooke knew once he had a moment to really think about it he hated that decision, and once she moved he made that one real clear.

"_Mick," Brooke growled as she juggled her daughter and the diaper bag on her shoulder. "I am not arguing with you."_

"_You are arguing with me because I am arguing with you!" he yelled, as he stormed around his apartment, completely dismissing his roommates telling him to be quiet._

"_No I'm not," she dropped the bag down, putting Emma in her crib and started to fix up her new living room. "Mick, I told you I was leaving, you said go and I did."_

"_I didn't think you would actually leave! She is my daughter to god damn it!" he yelled making Brooke cringe a little. Even when they are fighting in the past he never screamed at her like that. _

"_Mick…"_

"_No!" he continued to yell. "She is three Brooke! She won't get what is going on and it's not fair for her to all of a sudden be away from everyone she loves, who loves her."_

"_So now you argue that case?" Brooke stopped unpacking to defend her actions. "Now you want to tell me to come back, bring her back. Not when I was packing, not when I was looking for a new place or asking your thoughts, now you choose to fight me on everything? Now that I am on the other side of the damn country you decide to fight?"_

"_I have been fighting this whole time Brooke! I told you I didn't want you leaving with my daughter and I thought…" he trailed off dropping in his chair. "I thought if I said ok you might know I wasn't forcing you and you would stay. I can't not see her every day Brooke; she is all I have. She is the only thing I have ever done right."_

"_Mick," Brooke sat down on her sofa watching her daughter. "I can't stand it there anymore," she confessed running her hand over her face. "It's easy for you, people don't talk to you or about you but every time I turn the corner I get called a slut, I get informed that I ruined the life of Mick_ _Kennedy, his life would have gone so much differently if the slut didn't get pregnant with his bastard child."_

"_Then I will tell them to shut the hell up! They don't know shit and they don't have a clue on anything. Everything that has happened in this relationship and to you has been because of me. It's my fault Brooke and they can all go to hell!"_

"_Mick…"_

"_No! Because people don't know jack shit about anything I get to lose my daughter? That is not fair to me."_

"_And it's not fair to me and it's not fair to our little girl," Brooke ran a hand over her hair, Emma looking up with a smile. "I swear everyday she looks more and more like you."_

"_I wouldn't know," Mick let out a bitter laugh shaking his head. "Please Brooke, please bring her home?"_

"_Mick," she shook her head, running her hand through her hair. "I…I don't ask you for much, I haven't asked you for anything in a long time but please, right now let me do this. Let me be here, at least let me finish school, please?"_

"_Will you bring her back then? If I let you stay until school is out, so you don't have to be around all the drama at home right now, will you bring her back to me? Please?" he begged wanting his daughter to come home. He understood it, he got Brooke had to listen and hear a lot more than he ever did but it didn't change that he missed her. It had been a week and he was going nuts._

"_Yeah Mick," Brooke caved, wiping the tear that trailed down her cheek. "I'll bring her back."_

"So you don't care?" Quinn's voice brought her out of her thinking.

"Huh?" Brooke looked at her confused. "I mean no I don't care, its fine," she waved her hand at her friend, hoping whatever its fine would work for whatever she had just said. "Come on, let's go watch this game," she grabbed stuff off the counter heading towards the kitchen.

"Ok coming," Quinn nodded, finishing typing on her phone before grabbing her drink and following.

* * *

"And again I win," Lucas announced proud throwing his control down.

"You so cheated!" Nathan argued, "You purposely made sure my batteries were dying in my control so it could fail through the whole game," he shrugged, figuring that was the only way his brother would ever beat him.

"Right," Lucas laughed. "I came over while you were not home and stole your good batteries just so you would lose a video game," he said wondering if his brother realized how stupid that actually sounded.

"So you admit it."

Guess not.

"I don't know how we are related," the blonde stood up laughing.

"Your just pissed I got all the basketball talent and looks. You can't handle it all," Nathan gave him a smug look making him laugh more.

"Yeah, clearly that's it," he shook his head, grabbing a coke from the fridge and tossing one to his brother. "So where is that best friend of mine?" he walked back into the living room and dropping on the couch. "I haven't seen her," he leaned back looking down the hall to her bedroom.

"Oh she had something she had to do and then was going to go meet Quinn somewhere," Nathan shrugged falling down next to his brother.

"Things to do? Shouldn't you be more aware of what your _wife_ is doing?" Lucas raised his brow thinking Nathan should have a little more info on where Haley was out doing.

"Well I mean she told me but there was a game on," he explained, his brother nodding clearly understanding. "But she should be back in a bit."

"Good, because I'm starving. I mean I only come over here because she feeds me," he joked making Nathan laugh.

"Yeah, whatever," he grabbed the TV changer and flipping through the channels. "Oh TV you never fail to entertain me with a game," he leaned back watching the baseball game.

"You know I hear this team is good," Lucas nodded at the team taking the field. "May go to the college World Series."

"No shit?" Nathan looked at him as he nodded. "Well looky there, good teams can come out of small little towns," he chuckled so tired of the idea that nothing good comes from a little town.

"Yup."

"So," Nathan took a sip of his drink. "What's up with you and the new girl?" he questioned, Haley driving him nuts to find out what was happening. He personally wasn't exactly interested in it, yeah of course he was curious but Haley was almost begging to know all the Brooke and Lucas information.

"Brooke, her name is Brooke Nate," Lucas told him tossing him a glance before, standing up and walking back in the kitchen to find some chips or something to snack on until Haley got home.

"I know her name, I mean we have class together; she is pretty cool," he followed his brother's lead to the kitchen. "She is hot as hell too."

"Are you allowed to say that?"He tilted his head to the side.

"Hey, I am married but still a guy. I can admit when I think someone is hot," Nathan nodded proud with his manhood he still had. "Don't tell Haley," he asked when Lucas gave him a yeah right look.

"I won't," he chuckled. "But I don't know; Brooke is…she's different."

"Different?"

"Yeah man different. She is like extremely closed off. We will talk and be just fine but I try to hit on her, hell flirt and she just throws this wall up so fast it makes my head spin," he admitted, leaning on the counter. "But I really can't figure it out."

"Here is a shot in the dark but maybe," Nathan leaned close like he was about to share some sort of secret. "Maybe she just isn't into you," he joked, walking back towards the couch.

"Dude shut up," Lucas grabbed his bag of chips and followed. "It's not that ok, I don't know what it is but that's not it."

"So why bother?" Nathan questioned knowing Lucas never cared before about some girl. "If she is that much trouble move on, you really have no problem in the girl department dude."

"I know that," he rolled his eyes, knowing his reputation was more then known around the school, and more then sure Brooke had heard it by now. "But maybe I like her, or I think I could like her and I don't know…maybe I want what you and Haley have," he admitted knowing he really wanted what they had. Yeah the hooking up was fun, but he wanted something stable something real. Someone to talk to when he was having a bad day or someone he could actually have a meaningful conversation with.

"Seriously? Lucas Scott wants to retire his player jersey and settle down?" Nathan clearly not buying it.

"You did it," Lucas reminded him. "You were just like me, if not worse and Haley settled you down. Who knows maybe Brooke will settle me down," he shrugged taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah you just have to get her to go out with you," he joked.

"Yeah," Lucas groaned, sinking back into the couch. "That one might be a little harder then I would like."

"Well good luck," Nathan tipped his drink to him. "Cause from what you say, you are going to need it."

* * *

"So is Mick any good?" Quinn whispered over to Brooke as they watched the game.

"He is great," Brooke admitted, feeling butterflies in her stomach about seeing him. Of course she has pictures but to see him actually moving around, smiling, laughing; that was a little different.

"Which one is he?" Clay looked up from the couch at the girl, bouncing her leg in the chair beside him.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed before anyone could say anything. "Momma, daddy is right there you see him?" she pointed her little finger into the TV screen, showing Mick warming up.

"That is her dad?" Quinn had wide eyes when she turned to look at a smiling Brooke.

"Yup," she pulled Emma in her lap. "That's him," she couldn't fight the smile. He looked gorgeous, hell when did he not. He had his cap on backwards but she could still see some hair sticking out under it, he let the scruff on his face grow a little and his gorgeous eyes seemed to have the light in them he got when he played ball and she swears to everything above his body was made for a uniform.

"You do know that's Mick Kennedy right?" Clay looked at her shocked. "They talk about him on ESPN all the time. He is expected to go pro."

"I know," Brooke said already knowing that. Already knowing how great he was, it was a part of the reason she left. She was afraid she would be the reason he didn't go after his dream, because she got pregnant and he would put his life on hold ruining what he was going to become. It wasn't fair for him to do that.

"He is gorgeous," Quinn still not getting over the look of the boy. Though Emma looked just like Brooke, you could see her Mick all in her, she definitely got the best of both her parents' features.

"I know that too," Brooke laughed a little, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"He can't see me huh?" Emma tilted her head up to look at her mom.

"No baby, he can't," she frowned seeing the hurt look on her little girls face.

"That's otay," she shrugged. "I see him."

"I know you do. You know what your daddy told me?" Brooke questioned turning her to look at her. "He said he was going to get a big hit for his Princess," she told her, loving the smile that spread across her face.

"That's me!" she pointed at herself, "I his Princess Quinn," she looked over at the girl beside Clay on the couch. "He call me dat."

"I love that name," Quinn curled up next to Clay.

"Me too," Emma smiled, crawling out of her mom's lap and onto the floor in front of the TV.

"Emma, baby not so close," Brooke slid her back a little.

"Mommy," she whined. "I got to see him," she pouted her bottom lip knowing Brooke couldn't say no to her.

"One show isn't going to make her blind," Clay sided with Emma making Brooke laugh. He was such a push over.

"Ok, but just to see Daddy," she caved, watching her daughter smile big and scramble back to in front of the TV. "Oh I'll get it, it's probably the pizza," she stood up when she heard the door bell ring. "Emma I'll be right back," she told her knowing Emma wasn't listening.

"Where he go?" she heard her little voice ask as she walked out of the room.

"Commercial sweetie," she heard Quinn tell her.

"So how much do I owe you?" Brooke opened the door, digging through her wallet.

"Brooke?" she lifted her head and her heart dropped.

"Haley," she swallowed hard tossing a nervous glance into the house. "What are you doing here?"

"My sister," Haley said looking back in the driveway to make sure it was Quinn's car. "Yeah my sister told me to come hang out; she said she was hanging with some friends."

"Who is your sister?" Brooke scratched her eyebrow nervously.

"Quinn."

"Quinn," she let out a nervous laugh. "Your Quinn's sister, meaning your Lydia's daughter," she ran her hand over her face.

"Yeah?" Haley gave her a confused look. "Brooke how did you know that?"

"_So you don't care?" _

"_Huh?" "I mean no I don't care, its fine."_

"_Ok cool."_

"Shit," Brooke slapped a hand to her forehead. "Why don't I listen better when people talk?"

"Huh?" she asked confused to whatever was going on. "Brooke are you ok?"

"No," she admitted looking back in her house. "Far from it."

"Brooke hurry up with the pizza!" she heard Clay yell from the living room.

"Was that Clay?" Haley questioned, taking a step into the house.

"Umm…yup," Brooke put her hand up against the wall, blocking Haley from entering.

"How do you know Clay? And on top of that how do you know Quinn and my mom?" She asked not getting it. Yeah she knew Brooke lived here but Quinn was older then her, along with Clay so it's not like they just met at school or something, plus her knowing her mom was completely random.

"Haley look I-"

"Mommy!" the little voice screamed making Brooke's eyes dart back into the house. "Mommy, Daddy is hitting!"

"Brooke you coming?" Quinn called.

"Brooke what is-?"

"Mommy," a little girl rounded the corner sliding right into brunette at the door. "Clay say hurry up, you miss Daddy."

"Brooke," Brooke's eyes moved back up to a wide eyed Haley.

"Haley I can explain," Brooke nervously picked up Emma, figuring there was no way at all out of this. "This…this is Emma," she introduced, swallowing hard with her next line. "My daughter."

* * *

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Ten minutes. Ten minutes since Emma dropped Brooke's secret, ten minutes since Haley has found out and ten minutes since Haley has been sitting awkwardly on the couch a few spots from an awkward Brooke who is sitting with a cheerful Emma screaming at the TV.

"He is gone again!" Emma groaned, slamming her little fist at her side. "I see him mommy but den he goes bye-bye," she explained with a pout.

"Baby girl the whole game isn't about daddy," Clay patted her head making her growl at him.

"My daddy is de bestest!" she informed him, narrowing her little eyes.

"That is not even a word," he argued making her, huff at him.

"He is de _bestest!_" she repeated and Clay rolls his eyes.

"Well they still don't watch him all game," he argued matching her glare.

"Yes they do!" she stood up on the couch her body being eye to eye with his sitting.

"No they don't!" he sat up straight.

Quinn trying to bite back a laugh and Brooke watching Haley as the scene played out. She hadn't spoken to her about what she learned. She just let Quinn somewhat take over, invited Haley in, told her to sit down, paid for the pizza when it came and gave a piece and no one has spoken about the fact Brooke has a baby that is arguing with Clay right now.

"Momma!" she shrieked, placing her hands on her hips. "Tell him!"

"I'm not getting in the middle of your fight," she finally spoke shaking her head.

"Dat because he is wrong," she plopped back down on the couch, her little body bouncing up then back down.

"Am not," Clay informed her.

"Clay," Quinn warned. "Stop arguing with a three year old," she ordered.

"Fine," he leaned back in the couch, crossing his arms. "But I'm not wrong," he turned to Emma sticking out his tongue which she matched.

"It amazes me how mature you are," Quinn rolled her eyes sinking back into the couch.

"Whatever."

"Haley," Brooke spoke the dirty blonde's head snapping towards her. "Could we…could we talk?" she asked knowing that Haley in the last few weeks has been so kind to her and lying about Emma made her feel guilty.

"Sure," she nodded, slowly lifting from the chair and following Brooke into the kitchen.

"I know…I know this is shocking," Brooke said not at sure how to approach this situation. She had really hoped that no one would find out who Emma was until after she graduated or was here at least a little longer. However that planned failed and slowly more and more people were starting to find out.

"I think my whole family knowing is a little more shocking then you having a kid," Haley told her honestly trying to piece together all the times she would go home to find Quinn and her mom talking about sitting, talking about _Emma_ and Mrs. Davis who from what she heard was a huge bitch. They wouldn't talk long because normally her mom would cut it short when she or Nathan would enter.

However she was confused being as Quinn surely seems to like Brooke and Brooke has always been really nice to her. Yes she found things she did _strange_ but after finding out she had Emma all her strange things made a lot more since. Like how she was always fidgety if she was running late after school, normally people would hang out awhile, talk with friends or finish a project but not Brooke. Brooke would take off from the school and if there was a moment of being just a few moments late she would half listen to what anyone was saying and then again take off.

How she would rarely meet them out somewhere and many times would say she would meet and then something would come up. And Emma definitely explained why she always had her phone and always made at least two private phone calls a day. Yeah Emma was explaining a lot.

"I didn't know they were your family Haley," Brooke told her truly not knowing that. "I think I was just as shocked to see you as you were to see Emma."

"Is she why you moved here?" she questioned still trying to processes it all.

"Yeah, things back home just got…they got too hard," Brooke admitted with a dry laugh. "Everybody knew about Emma and some remarks I just… I couldn't let my daughter be raised there," she told her knowing her reasons were more selfish. Emma's dad was there along with the rest of her family and the few _true _friends Brooke had but the comments and looks she got all the time really over took her after awhile.

"And you live here?" Haley looked around the house. "Where are your parents?"

"Not around," she shrugged. "They hired your mom when I moved here. Victoria was very clear that she not do much but take care of _the child_ when I was at school but she does so much more than that. Lydia is really great Haley."

"I know," the dirty blonde nodded knowing how great her mom was. "Who is Victoria?"

"My mother," a sound of disgust left Brooke as she said it.

"_Mrs. Davis_," she slowly nodded that making more since.

"Yeah, the bitch of the wicked…well wicked everywhere," she flipped her hand around with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I didn't mean to look so…judgmental," she apologized that not her intentions at all. "I mean it's not every day you find your friend has a baby and your whole family knows about it."

"I know but Haley I know it's shocking and I'm not asking you to lie to Nathan, I'm just asking…I'm asking you not telling him. I know that's not right of me to say but if one person finds out normally two do and then three and then the whole school and I just…I'm tired of people judging me. I take care of my child, yes I have help but I'm a good mother."

"Don't worry Brooke," Haley touched her shoulder with a comforting smile. "I won't lie to Nathan, but I also don't seem him just randomly asking if you have a child. I'm not going to say anything," she promised and Brooke felt a weight lift off her.

"Thank you Haley," she yanked her into a hug feeling like she could breathe. "I've honestly been wanting to tell you because I feel so guilty lying about why I can't hang out or why I cut it short. I feel like the worse person ever."

"Oh don't," Haley swatted her hand at the thought. "I don't mind so much. Yet if we are being honest it's more of a certain blonde that does…"

"I know," Brooke frowned a little leaning against the counter.

"He likes you," Haley told her, hating the first girl her friend likes in a long time is one who keeps him at a distant.

"I know he does and I like him too. I mean he is great Hales but…"

"But you have a daughter," she said and Brooke nodded. "Are you with her dad still?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not really. I mean do I love him? Yes, probably always will because he is the father of my daughter but I don't know what will happen with us. We are so back and forth fighting and getting a long and I don't want to be unfair to Lucas. Plus I doubt he would want me that much anymore after he finds out I have a daughter."

"I don't know, he does seem to fancy you. It may not bother him that much," she said but she herself not sure on how her best friend would react to that news.

"I just don't think I could risk it," Brooke told her honestly, giving a slight shrug.

"Well anyway," Haley gave a light shrug trying to switch the conversation. "Why don't we go back to the living room? I'm kinda hoping Emma and Clay will get in another fight, my moneys on Emma."

"Oh I agree," Brooke laughed, grabbing Emma's sippy cup and following her friend into the living room.

* * *

"The answer is x equals -2.7," Brooke repeated as she spun her pencil on in her hand.

"No its not, I've worked it six times and still get 2.7," Lucas told her once again, working it through his calculator before spinning it to look at her. "See…"

"Luke I don't care what you say, I have this answer and I text Haley and so does she," she told her and he shook his head quickly.

"Well you are both wrong because I keep getting the same thing," he told her leaning back in his chair. "Look work it out yourself," he slid his paper towards her and she grabbing it rolling her eyes.

"Fine and I will show you are wrong," she smiled proudly grabbing his paper and typing in the calculator the equation. "Because the answer is…" her brows scrunched together. "Positive 2.7."

"Ha! I told you!" he shoved his finger in her face proud with his answer. "And you all thought I was stupid."

"We didn't think you were stupid it's just that we both…" she trailed off before looking back at him and smirking.

"What?" his cockiness dropped a little not liking her look.

"You Mr. Smarty Pants are wrong," she spun the book around to face him, "y is a negative .6 not a positive stupid. So ha I win!"

"I don't like you," he grumbled and she laughed.

"Oh you Broody Boy don't be so sad. It's not your fault I'm just so much smarter than you," she shrugged turning in her chair finish her homework.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked watching as she tucked her hair back and bit her lower lip looking at him. "I always want to but don't want you to think I'm weird."

"Oh I doubt I would think you were weird," she turned her body a bit to face him. "What's going on?"

"I just…you make me nervous Brooke. I mean really nervous," he admitted and her head tilted a little to the side looking at him.

"Why?" she couldn't help but find herself asking. Yeah he made that comment before but at the time she felt it was just a line. The look on his face when he said it…it made her honestly nervous.

"Because you're beautiful," he let out a dry laugh. "And I can't read you at all and I find I think about you a lot and it's kinda annoying actually. I don't let girls linger in my mind long but you…you are like stuck in there."

"Luke…" she smiled a little, reaching out and squeezing his leg.

"And guys from the team and just in general keep asking me almost if it's ok to ask you out, because apparently they think I have a claim on you, which I don't," he rushed to say not wanting to freak her out. "But I just…will you let me take you out?"

"Lucas…" she looked down shaking her head. "I care about you Luke but I…I don't know…"

"I promise to be on my best behavior," he held up his hands innocently and she laughed. "I will pick you up at a reasonable time and drop you off before I don't know nine or something."

"Luke…"

"Brooke I just want to take you out ones. And if you hate it and never want to try it again you can tell me and I will leave you alone. I just want at least one chance."

"Luke I thought we were going to be friends?"

"And we are," he nodded deflating a little as he sunk down in his chair. "But I like you…" he shrugged and she felt guilty. "And I know we've talked about this before and the whole Theresa thing but I'm done with that. I promise… I just… I really want to take you out…"

"Just one date?" she held up her finger and a grin slowly started to spread across his face.

"Just one…" he agreed loving when she chewed on her lower lip. "And if you hate it we won't ever do it again and I won't bug you anymore…"

"You don't bug me Lucas," she gave his hand a squeeze and a gentle smile graced his face. "I like spending time with you. And _yes _I will go out with you. But as of now just one time," she stressed hoping maybe after one he would realize he did just want to be friends and let it go. Yet she knew that was a stupid thought, he wouldn't let it go, part of her didn't want him to let it go but she knew it was pointless. There was a big factor that was weighing in on her whole dating life and that was her precious little girl that would definitely make Lucas run.

"Good," he smiled brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"But we won't do math because you are bad at it and I don't think we can play basketball because you aren't good at that either," she teased and he laughed shaking his head.

"Deal," he agreed knowing he would do anything she wanted on their date if that meant she would go out with him. "Now back to my shitty math. What did you get for twenty four?" he looked down at the paper in front of him.

Brooke staring as he read over the problem and her heart actually hurt a little. She liked him, she would admit it but it wouldn't work and she knew that this date was just going to make her like him more.


End file.
